A Tiger's Advice
by Chaseha-Wing
Summary: Little Kisa-chan has gone off to Shigure's house to meet up with Tohru. However, when she finds that Tohru is away, she finds out some news from Shigure about Kyou and Yuki. What will she do when she finds out a surprising secret about the two? Find out


**A Tiger's Advice**

Kisa smiled as she walked down the street, the little sakura peddles constantly flowing around her. It was spring again, and she was enjoying every second of it. She was currently headed to Shigure's house, where she was going to meet up with her savior, her role model, and her big sister, Tohru Honda.

Kisa had been planning the trip to meet with Tohru for a week, and had therefore decided on not inviting Hiro. There was always a bit of tension between him and her 'big sis,' and she decided she wanted a break from it. She had even made some snacks for her and Tohru, so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of making something for them.

"Onne-chan…" She sighed happily. Ever since she met that girl, her life had been getting steadily better. She had started standing up for herself, so her school life had improved, and Hiro had started talking to her again. Even the relationship with her mother had improved greatly; they had worked hard together making the snacks that she was bringing to Tohru right now. Yes, Tohru was indeed the ray of sunshine that had brought her out of the darkness.

As she approached the house, her smile grew a little, and a small blush crept its way on to her face. Kisa was always shy at heart, but she was growing. Slowly but surely, she was becoming more confident in herself. Once she was at the door, she knocked timidly, and waited patiently for an answer. She didn't have to wait long, as the sing along voice of Shigure called out.

"Coming~ now who can it be?" She heard before he opened the door. "Oh my, can it be? Little Sat-chan has come all the way here to see me" He cried out happily, and Kisa blushed a bit.

"Hello…Shigure-san, um… Is onne-chan around?" She asked timidly. Just then she heard something break and she froze in fear. However Shigure didn't seem to even notice.

"Ah, sorry, Kisa-chan, she's not here right now. She's had some business with her friends today, but she should be back sooner or later." Shigure said cheerfully. However he seemed to notice the drop in Kisa's shoulders and he quickly invited her in.

"Please pay no mind to any broken furniture or clashing noises, the lovers are just having another quarrel."

Kisa's tiger ears picked up at that and she looked confused.

"L-lovers?" She asked confused. Shigure looked down at her in a brief shock, before a kind smile reached his lips.

"Why, Yuki and Kyou of course, Kisa-chan. Why, did no one tell you? Those two have been secretly dating for a while now."

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DAMN RAT!!!" Kyou yelled angrily as he aimed another fist at Yuki, who easily dodged it. Yuki then tried a side kick, which usually ended their fights, but surprisingly, Kyou blocked it, and went attacking again. Although Yuki was obviously still playing with Kyou as usual, he had to admit that the stupid cat had gotten at least a little better.

Silently, hidden behind the wall, Kisa and Shigure secretly watched them. Shigure smiled as he looked at the two.

"Don't you see it Kisa? The love and passion between the two. My, a writer like myself could get inspired with all these emotions swirling around."

It was then that Kyou had finally been hit by Yuki, and slammed into the wall beside them. Kisa stared in shock as Kyou grunted in pain, and Yuki huffed and walked away.

"Shigure…I don't see it." She said and Shigure felt a sweat drop appear on his head.

"Yes, sometimes I can't as well."

* * *

Later, while Kisa was drinking juice at the table, Kyou was treating his injuries in the living room. Kisa had always been intimidated by Kyou. From his brash attitude, to his ruff appearance, she couldn't help but be a little afraid of him. However, after learning what Shigure had told her, she couldn't help but be a little curious about something.

Slowly, she got up from her spot and headed over to Kyou. She sat just a little ways away from him, before looking up shyly, trying to find the right words to say to the easily flustered cat.

"Um…Kyou…san." She started off, quietly, and Kyou turned around to her. There was a bandage over his cheek, but besides that he seemed to be okay (Although she didn't know about the bruises all over his chest, acquired by to much fighting). "I was wondering…why must you and Yuki-kun always fight?"

Kyou raised his eye brows at the question. "Eh? Why?" He asked confused and Kisa nodded her head. "Hn, it's because that guy's a stuck up little prick. Seriously, any chance he gets, he shows off his good points, and does anything he can to humiliate me. He's a stupid, sneaky, self absorbed rat." Kyou seethed and Kisa flinched at the brash behavior. However after observing his face for a moment, she noticed something.

"Are…you sure … that that's what you think he is?" That innocent question made Kyou's head turn sharply towards her. She flinched a little, at his red eyes, but she knew she'd have to continue now. "It just seems…that when you say all these mean things, you seem…exhausted. As if hating him takes a lot of energy... and effort. I think that... you two may have more in common then you may think, and that you can't show them because of your intent on hating the other."

Unknown to both the cat and the tiger, Yuki was listening behind the screen door, right outside the doorway. He had walked by after hearing Kyou's rant about him, and was curious about what Kisa had to say. So far, she was surprising him as well.

"I don't like hate…nobody does. It makes you sad and really unhappy... So please, I'm not asking you to get along for others. I'm not going to ask you to get along for me either… however, please try to know each other a little more. That way, you can truly know how you feel about the other… I also think that your relationship will progress more smoothly if you do." She said the last part with her sweet smile.

Kyou turned white as stone though, and Yuki was in the same state. In their heads ran the same word: '**Relationship?! She couldn't mean-'  
**

While the two gapped like a fish (they were still in separate rooms) a cute feminine voice rang through the air.

"I'm Home!" Called Tohru, making Kisa's tiger ears perk up. Quickly she got up, ultimately ditching Kyou before he could recover.

"Onne-chan" She called out happily. Tohru stood in shock before going to hug Kisa and happily, she rambled on about how surprised she was to see her.

Finally Kyou snapped out of it and he yelled out in frustration "What Relationship? What are you talking about?" Yuki also wanted to ask, what did she mean? And who could have told her something so horrible?

* * *

Meanwhile, safely hidden in his office, Shigure was praising himself. "Nothing's more amusing then causing a bit of mischief now and again. Hehehe, those two are especially fun to tease." He chuckled again, happy that Kisa had come.

* * *

**Chaseha_Wing: And a one, and a two, and a one two three:**

**Happy Birthday to you,**

** happy birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday to Tori-saaaaaaan!!!**

**Happy belated birthday to you!**

**Oh hey, this was a birthday gift to my friend Tori-chan. I hope you all liked the story too, so tell me what you think, and don't forget to give her birthday bumps ^^. It's a little late, but she's 15 now. Now, ON TO THE CAKE AND LOUD MUSIC!!! -^^-  
**


End file.
